


The last “I love you”

by Jedi_mood



Category: Sea of crowns
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, man I just love these characters, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_mood/pseuds/Jedi_mood
Summary: From a prompt list by wishiwasanavenger on tumblr “I told you not to fall in love with me”Basically I wanted to write something for the sea of crowns tag in TikTok/Discord and this is what y’all get
Relationships: Lormus Virlen/ Roselynn Desrial, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The last “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list (that’s the post I used for this prompt)

This was it. Face to face with Maltheim, the terror that has been attacking roselynn for months? Years? And Lormus couldn’t see himself coming back from this one. The half elf had cheated death so many times over, and over, and over again. He had the marks to prove it. The fear of water that never really went away, the runes permanently on his back, the fangs that had just come up when he first returned to his castle. But here he lies, he can feel the rot settling into his skin as his life is sucked away from him from another one of Maltheims spells. He can see Ismay running to and fro trying to heal everyone before she can’t anymore, but she only has so many diamonds 

He wishes roselynn didn’t have to see

He can see her face from here, the look of absorbed horror as she saw the man she was going to marry die _again_

He wishes she didn’t have to go through that so many times 

He promised to try harder not to die, but it was him or her. And the world needs her so much more 

It really sucks, ya know? He already had wedding ideas. Something by the beach because she loved the sea so much. Maybe he would be able to do her hair, because she dosent like other people doing it. God she would’ve looked so beautiful in a wedding dress, in her gown for the ball announcing her as queen of Ilorya, in a sundress when Sèlé comes around

God she’s just beautiful 

It hurts him _so much_ to see her beautiful face like this. Covered in blood, her own and others, her hazel eyes wide with fear and rage. He thinks she’s moving towards him, but he can’t really tell. He can still feel something eating away at his being and it **hurts**

They were going to rebuild Ilorya together. Make it a home again. He was going to have a future with her. They would rule together. She would’ve been happy. But now Maltheim sees Ismay healing everyone. His attention isn’t with Lormus anymore as he moves away

Before Lormus can fall, Roselynn is there, now he can see her a bit better, not that that helps. He can see that her eyes are red, cheeks stained with tears as she cradled his head in her lap, desperately trying to heal him

“ _This_ is why I told you no to fall in love with me” she sobbed, her hands glowing and dimming as she tried to get Lormus back up 

“I still love you” he said “no matter what. I will still love you. This Is not your fault. I don’t care if you think it is, I followed you here. It is okay” 

She could feel his fading heartbeat through the rings they have, the rings that were going to be wedding rings, the rings that will only be a painful reminder

He turned his head into her hand “you are beautiful” he could tell she was getting tired, of all of this, physically and mentally and just wholly tired of constantly sprinting away from death. So tired that she wasn’t paying much more attention to him as Maltheim turned back to the pair 

“I love you so much” 

He saw as Maltheim readied a spell, pointed in their direction, and with all of his strength. Lormus pushes roselynn away. And the last thing Lormus ever sees, is the look of hurt and betrayal on roselynn face, and a dark beam of necrotic energy that was the end of the Udanian royal bloodline 


End file.
